Mauraders and how they came to be
by PerfectlyInperfect
Summary: This is the story of the marauders from when they all met to the day they died, with a new addition. I know it's been done before but it's my first ever fan- fic, please be nice.


**Disclaimer Well just read and I'm sure your'll realise pretty quicikly that I'm no J.K Rowling *sobs Hysterically* So I do not own these characters just borrowing them for a little while :) **

Cassi Black dragged her trunk through the mad hustle of platform 9 and three quarters ducking and weaving past the hundreds of families, muggles and wizarding alike saying goodbye; Mothers were giving tearful hugs to uncomfortable teenagers, eyes darting looking for an opportunity to escape. Fathers offering words of advice and wisdom to timid first years like herself and younger siblings looking wistfully towards the shining red train impatient for their turn to begin their own Hogwarts journey. Being the youngest of four she understood those looks, she had heard many stories of the infamous school and was excited to make her own mark on Hogwarts. She was going to make sure everybody knew who Cassi was, and hopefully people could look past the unfortunate fact she was a Black.

Cassi pulled her trunk onto the train, Paying too much attention to the families wishing her own was there too see her off, she did not notice the small, sandy haired boy nose deep in a book, walk directly in front of her trunk promptly flying face first to the floor with a resounding crack.

After recovering from the shock of the boy literally coming from no where, in her opinion anyway. She rushed over to where he had landed several feet away. A few students looked over, but walked past deciding instead to find a compartment before they were all full.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you OK?" Cassi asked pulling the boy to his feet and passing him his book which lay at her feet.

"Don't worry about it, my mother always told me never to walk around with a book in hand, though I have to admit I'm glad she isn't here to tell me 'I told you so' "

He offered a small smile wincing slightly as he prodded at the lump protruding from his forehead.

Cassi bit her lip, she felt absolutely terrible. " At least let me help you to a compartment"

She saw him open his mouth in protest and interjected. "Please? It's purely for selfish reasons, I mean if you die from internal bleeding because there's no one around to help you I'm going to feel bad and I've been on high all morning, also murdering a student before I even got to school means I'll get expelled before I've even started and I've been looking forward to it all week."

She realised she was babbling and stopped. The boy looked at her like she was completely insane, to be fair she probably was, he chuckled, brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Well OK I wouldn't want you feeling bad."

As they began walking down the train she realised in her panic to make sure the boy was OK she forgot to introduce herself, finding an empty compartment she ushered him in and levitated both trunks in the cubby hole above their heads, he rose his eyebrows at the use of magic she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pure-Blood family." She answered quietly.

She held out her hand. "I'm Cassi by the way, Cassi Black, I forgot to introduce myself after I almost killed you"

He took her hand "Remus Lupin and I'm sure it would take a lot more than a little bump on the head to kill me."

Cassi wasn't so sure, the boy, Remus, looked like a big gust of wind could bowl him over. He was small, the same height as her, but scrawnier, his checker flannel shirt seemed to drown his small frame. Floppy dark blond hair covered his sparkling brown eyes, they seemed to hold a wisdom well beyond his years. They were ringed with dark shadows which starkly contrasted with his milky white complexion.

She wasn't one to judge on appearances or blood shocking really when you considered the rest of her family. Remus seemed nice enough in fact she found him rather intriguing. Taking the window seat, Cassi looked back at Remus.

"So what you reading?" She asked pointing to the book that was now back in it's owners hands.

***********************************************************************

Over the next half an hour she found a great many things about Remus Lupin, once she coaxed him into a conversation, that was. She found out that he didn't mind what house he went into, apart from Slytherin, though due to his studious nature that he would probably be a Ravenclaw. He was an avid reader, and had read all the school material for this year. Cassi had pulled a face at that, to which he laughed. He also had an addiction to chocolate, a sentiment that she wholeheartedly shared. When he pulled out a bar of honey dukes finest she all but declared him her best friend.  
>They talking about the holyhead harpies tactics for the season, or lack of them, when the compartment slid open to reveal none other than her older sister and her Slimy little slytherin friends.<p>

"Cassiopeia, I've been looking for you everywhere, Mother wanted me to take care of you, set you up with the right sort of people." The tall blonde said, gesturing to the four girls behind her, two of whom she recognised from various social gatherings.

Cassi barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the use of her full name and the snotty little tone Cissy was speaking in, she looked over to Remus worriedly they had briefly discussed an intense dislike for Slytherin's though Cassi had failed to mention that's where her whole family had been, not wanting to put him off her. He looked at her with eyebrows furrowed, she shrugged and gave him an apologetic smile.

She turned back to her sister and smiled in a sickley sweet way that she knew would get right under her skin.

"Well Narcissa, you can tell Mother you did your sisterly duty but as you can see I've already made a friend Thank You." She said curtly.

At the mention of Remus, Narcissa seemed to finally take notice of the other occupant of the room with a disdainful sneer.

"I'm not so sure, you should be with your own kind, what would our parents say if they knew you were hanging around with a filthy- muggle blooded brat." 

Narcissa and her friends seemed extraordinary funny, it made her blood boil how dare tey treat someone like that!

"Get lost Cissy, take you Slimy little Slytherin groupies and find someone who cares about your pretentious 'blood purity'. At least I can say I have a friend who likes me for me and not my connections, speak about him like that again and I'll hex you!" Cassi then turned to Remus who had gone a dark shade of pink and grabbed him by the hand.

" Come on Rem lets get out of here." She pushed past the group who were momentarily stunned, she wanted to get out of there quick because wands would come out when they recovered and two first years again five fifth years was not going to end in their favour.

They hurriedly walked down the train Cassi was too embarrassed to say anything for at least five minutes. She debated whether or not she should say something.

"I'm sorry for my sister, my family there blood supremacists, I don't think like them I think the whole idea of 'dirty blood' is ridiculous... I am really sorry and I would understand if you wanted to not be my friend..." She trailed off looking any where but at the boy walking beside her.

With the pause that came she thought that maybe he had decided that she was too much trouble.

"Why would I judge you by your family, you stuck up for me, standing up to your family is a very brave thing to do. Thank you." He answered so sincerely, it made Cassi almost glad she had almost killed the poor boy, because she was certain she had made a very good friend.

As they reached towards the back of the train they still hadn't found a compartment, Cassi was hoping to run into her cousin, Sirius, who was also starting first year. But as of yet was no where to be seen.

A red haired girl with a fuming red face that almost matched her face exactly came storming towarding their direction a black haired hooked nosed boy in tow. As the girl stomped by she paused for a second and turned to talk to them.

"I wouldn't bother going back there if I was you, the boys in that compartment are rude little toe- rags." Rude little toe rag she'd heard that before, that particular phase she had used many times, in fact it was her favourite adjective for her favourite cousin.

"One of those boys didn't happen to be a bit of a pretty boy with shoulder length black hair did he?"

With the glare that came her way Cassi wished she hadn't asked, in fact if looks could kill she'd be six feet under. What got her wand in a twist?

"Hmpf, If you know them then good luck to you." And with that and another withering glare she and her friend were off. Cass and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I hope she's not in the same house as me or I'll have to share a dormitory with her, I won't last the year!" Cassi exclaimed sending the pair off in another round of giggles.

When they had finally managed to compose themselves Cassi dragged Remus into the compartment where her cousin was, after many reassurances that he was nothing like her sister.

"CASS!" an over exuberant Sirius Black threw his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back. "So who's the friend?" He asked gesturing to Remus.

"This is Remus Lupin." Remus smiled shyly at Sirius raising his hand in a small hi.

"I'm Sirius, Cass' cousin, don't listen to all the nasty things she told you about me, only half of it is the truth. " He grinned. " and this is James Potter."

Cassi looked over at the scruffy Black haired bespectacled boy, who in turn gave her a cheeky grin. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, She felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she must have resemble something like a tomato.

"Hello, it's always a pleasure to meet a pretty girl." Cassi tried not to giggle as she rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment. He then turned to Remus and shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you mate, so what brings you two to this end of the train?"  
>Cassi's face darkened when she thought about why they had to leave their own compartment.<br>"My slimy evil Slytherin sister and her friends came to bug us so we decided to leave in hope to find nicer company."  
>James grinned when she said evil Slytherin, she assumed that meant he agreed with the sentiment.<br>"We had some Slytherin wannabe in here earlier." Sirius said.  
>"That didn't have to do with that bad tempered red head did it? You seemed to make quite an impression on her." James and Sirius looked mildly surprised when Remus spoke, having not said anything up to this point. They then turned and grinned at one another and began the epic tale of how they managed to wind up the pretty red head and the greasy haired snivellus.<p>

**A/N ** **Hey thanks for reading this is my first fan- fic, ever. I was so nervous when I posted it I thought I might be sick, which you didn't really need to know... I really hope it wasn't too bad *Crosses fingers and smiles hopefully* I know this is not the most orginal idea out there but Cassi is a character I had in my head for a long time now, sorry if this chapter was boring I promise it'll get better.**

**Please, please review even if it is just to tell me that I'm an atrocious writer and should never pick up a pen again, but it would be nice if you told me you loved it :D **


End file.
